


Teach Me

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack wants Mac to teach him about certain things.





	

Jack lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew was thinking about the lovemaking session he and Mac had a few nights before. It was pretty simple, really. Mac had tied him up and had his way with him. It had been one of the best sessions they'd had in quite a while. Jack got hard nearly every time he thought about it, and so he wanted to talk to Mac about adding it to the list of things they'd tried and liked in bed. Don't misunderstand, Jack wasn't usually very submissive about anything, but the way Mac had treated him when he was tied up was hot enough to make him want to be at Mac's mercy sometime in the very near future!

Jack lay there thinking about Mac and how to approach him about the subject when heard Mac's key in the door. When Mac made it to the bedroom, Jack instinctively knew that now was not the time to talk to Mac about what was on his mind. When Jack asked about how Mac's day went, all Jack got in reply was “.....shitty.....” Mac went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and fell into bed, exhausted. He was so tired that he didn't kiss Jack goodnight. Jack leaned over to kiss Mac's cheek, but Mac pushed him away, telling him to go to sleep. Jack reached over and turned off the bedside lamp and turned his back Mac, hurt and confused about what was going on with his lover.

The next morning, Mac seemed in a better mood. He was cheerful, and even apologized to Jack, and explained why he was in such a foul mood the night before. What it boiled down to was Mac wanted more funding for certain project and Director Thornton had shot him down. He explained that her refusal had ruined his whole day, and he was pissed. He asked Jack what was on his mind the night before. Jack fiegned innocense, but Mac gently reminded him that he knew him, and could tell when he had something on his mind........

“Okay, Mac..... I'll tell you, but you have to promise to take me seriously.....”

“Sure, babe.... what is it?”

“You remember the other night when you tied me up and had your way with me?”

“I do.....”

“I really liked it, and I want to add it to the list of things we do from time to time......”

“Consider it done, Jack!”

“Realy?”

“Yes, really.... as a matter of fact, I rather enjoyed it myself. I thought about approaching you about doing it again, but wasn't sure.........”

“Well, Mac, for the record: I enjoyed it thoroughly, and am anxious to do it again.....”

“Good to know, Jack..... you do realize that we need to get a move-on, or we're gonna be late, right?”

Jack grumbled a bit and finished getting dressed. The two headed out the door, mentally preparing themselves for what might lay ahead at the Phoenix Foundation.

While he was working on paperwork and trying to get his evaluations done for the new recruits, Jack couldn't help thinking about the conversation he'd had with Mac earlier that morning. He felt so much better knowing that Mac was into doing the bondage thing with him. He had to stop thinking about it because it kept him in a constant state of semi-arousal. He supposed that he should tell Mac that he had ventured into bondage very briefly years before, and had like it tremendously. He'd made a drunken bet one night with a field agent, and had lost the bet. The next morning he'd woke up sore and satisfied. He didn't want it often, and had avoided situations where it came into play, but when he and Mac had done it, it had fanned the flames of the desire to be dominated, especially by Mac!

Mac sat at his desk trying to get through the small mountain of paperwork on his desk. He was failing miserably because his mind was on the conversation he'd had with Jack. So Jack had enjoyed being dominated...... Mac could definitely get behind that because he had the latent desire to dominate. Nothing too severe, just a bit of fun from time to time. He began thinking about Jack and what he wanted to do to him when he got him home. Maybe a lite spanking, some ass play, and a good fucking seemed to be just the ticket. He had to stop thinking about what he wanted to do because he had a meeting with Patricia, and didn't want to embarrass himself by walking in half-hard.

After work, neither Jack nor Mac said a word on the way home. Both wanted to, but kept quiet until they were home. Once inside, Mac told Jack in a very stern voice to get stripped and on the bed on all fours in five minutes. Mac went to the bathroom, took a piss, and put on the metal cock ring he'd bought on his lunch hour. He undressed and slid his belt from his pants. When he reached the bedroom he told Jack to close his eyes. Jack did so and Mac walked over to the bed, raising his belt as he did so. When he delivered the first blow to Jack's ass, Jack yelped and started to get up. Mac placed his hand firmly in the middle of Jack's back and said; “Be still.....” Mac continued spanking Jack, and he could tell Jack was enjoying the spanking because he had relaxed and he had an erection.

Once the spanking was over, Mac got some ointment to rub on Jack's battered ass cheeks. As he rubbed the ointment in, he asked Jack if his ass still hurt. Jack replied that it was feeling a bit better, and that's when Mac leaned over and whispered; “Show me that hole.....” Jack spread his legs and Mac was rewarded with the sight of his lover's partially dilated opening. He lovingly began to work his fingers in and out of Jack's hole, telling Jack how sexy he looked. Mac told Jack to turn over because he wanted to see Jack's face when he came. Mac worked his thickness into Jack, who groaned and wiggled, trying to get more of Mac inside him. Mac worked a slow pace at first, then began to speed up just to see how much Jack could take. Jack took it like a man and when Mac shot his load, Jack was asking for more! 

Mac went to start the shower, and when he came back to get Jack, he marveled at the beautiful sight before him. Jack was masturbating and had three fingers in his hole, moaning Mac's name the whole time. When he shot, he made quite a mess, and what made it so hot was when he scooped up some of his own cum and ate it. Jack opened his eyes and saw Mac standing there. He looked embarrassed, but Mac said he had nothing to be ashamed of. The two went and had their shower, and when they were in bed for the night, Jack asked Mac to teach him more, just at a slow pace. Mac kissed Jack and said that he could live with that.......

THE END


End file.
